


Winter break

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ep 36 without the ending with LaF. Laura & Carmilla just went on winter break at Laura's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter break

**Author's Note:**

> Again a TINY FLUFFY OS. Hope you'll like it

Winter break. One of Laura’s favorite times of the year. And this year, she got to spend it with her girlfriend, so she’s happy. Simply happy. Christmas was fabulous. It was just her dad, Carmilla and herself. The three of them had a very good time. Today, three days after Christmas, the tiny wanted to go somewhere special with the vampire. Her dad let her go to the lake, after spending half an hour telling her to be very careful.

“-Carm? You’re ready?  
-Yes, I am. So, where are we going?  
-You’ll see”  
Papa Hollis drove to the forest just at the exit of the town.  
“-Be careful girls.  
-Yes, don’t worry dad.  
-I’ll take care of her Mr Hollis. You can trust me.  
-I do. Thank you Carmilla.”

The two roommates left the car and Laura’s father drove back home. Laura told Carmilla to follow her. But Carmilla just took her hand and they walked until they arrived to a little lake.

“-Wow! This is beautiful, Laura.  
-Not as much as you.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend. After their kiss, Laura opened the huge bag she was holding. She refused to let Carmilla take it when the vampire asked her.

“-So Carmilla, what do you think about ice-skating?  
-I never… oh! You brought me here to ice-skate?  
-Yes! Well unless if you don’t want to. Because if you don’t want to we totally can just…  
-No! I like the idea. I just never had done that before.  
-In that case, let me introduce you to this amazing sport.”

They spent all the afternoon sliding on the lake. At first, Carmilla was not very confident. But Laura helped her. And together they had a lot of fun. They nearly fell but didn’t. They laughed a lot. The last hour, they just slide together, holding each other hand.

Mr Hollis came to pick them up at five. When the sun started to leave. In the car, Laura told him how Carmilla was a good student. Carmilla just answered that she had an awesome teacher. Once at home, they drank a hot chocolate before watching a movie. After dinner, they just cuddle in Laura’s bed because they were too tired after today to do anything else. They had one of the best days of their lives. A simple winter day, but a very happy one. Yes, happiness can be easy when you’re with the person you love. And that’s exactly what was thinking Carmilla right now. She was happy and in love with Laura.

END


End file.
